Light is Blind
by Ludivinelover
Summary: Warning: Extreme Lemon –Phantom OC. Originally an RPG, Some Random Plot – The Opera Popularie has been revivied, with a new cast. Erik has fallen for the new leading lady, a rather innocent young girl, and she is intrigued by his mysique.
1. Default Chapter

**Come To Me!**

"Come to me angel of music  
See your reflection in the mirror  
Come to me"

When Ludivine was back for too days. The Phantom Came to see her.  
"Would you like to come back to my lair" Asked the phantom Gently.  
Hoping see would say yes.

Ludivine's breath caught in her chest at his suggestion. She placed  
her hand into his waiting, gloved hand.  
"Of course, my Angel," she breathed as they moved towards the mirror  
passage, staring into each other's eyes.

As they were talking in the boat on the way to the lair the phantom  
sensed something has changed.

OOC: tomorrow same time and place.

HE Placed her Gently on his swan shaped Golden bed. when he saw the  
rocking of the boat put her to sleep.

OOC: WHAT CHANGED? EEEEEEEE! sorry, caffeine... Also, I thought  
it was silver...

IC: Ludivine turned in the now-familiar bed as she dreamt once again  
of her Angel. The night was unusually cold, and the silk sheets were  
not very effective, so she curled up into a ball somewhere in the  
middle of the bed.

OOC: Oh it was sliver not gold. Our real relationship is taking off.

As the phantom lay next to Ludivine, she got increasingly warmer.

.O;;  
Wooooooow... I expected a blanket or something...

IC: Ludivine turned over in her sleep and was awakened by something -  
someone - in the bed next to her. She looked up into the Phantom's  
eyes.  
"My... Angel..."

OOC: yeah...

The phantom looked into his lovers eyes. "yes my love". Said the  
phantom with a smile on his face.

Ludivine's breath caught in her throat in surprise.  
"You... are here... with me..."

OOC: Lovers...?

"Yes I am with you here and now. Don't be scared."

OOC: Yes you are my lover.

Ludivine threw her arms around him and pulled herself closer to him.

OOC: OoOoOoOoOoOo... really? can't... breathe...

As the phantom kissed her he thought he would never be the same again.

OOC: Thank you.

Suddenly, what seemed like a passionate moment turned painful as the  
Phantom brushed his arm against her side - where the scar was.  
Ludivine quickly stood in the bed, clutching her side in pain.

"oh i didn't know that it still hurts, even thought it was my fault."  
said the phantom with a heavy heart.  
OOC: love you.

Ludivine sat down on the bed once again, curling herself into a ball  
with her head resting on her knees.  
"It doesn't hurt all the time, only occasionally now. I... I'm sorry,  
I didn't mean to ruin the moment..." Ludivine reached out and touched  
his mask.

"Please don't take the mask off" said the phantom. "Christine took it  
off and look what happened to her"  
The Phantom kissed her gently.

Ludivine drew her hand back quickly.  
"I-I'm sorry... I -" she was cut off as the Phantom kissed her. What  
began as a gentle kiss soon deepened into something more...

OOC: Whew... I told you it would heat up... ;)

The Phantom was so into the kiss that when they broke it was several  
hours later.

OOC: Wow you were right.

OOC: Damn, that was a long time!

"Please... don't leave me," Ludivine whispered as she lay herself  
against him, drawing her arm around his chest.

OOC AGAIN: Wooooow... RPG good... ALMOST (key word) as good as the  
real thing can't... breathe...

"I will never leave you" said the phantom. The phantom placed his  
hands on her hips.

Ludivine shuddered at his touch. "But you LET Christine go, and you  
loved her as well. How am I to know that you won't simply let some  
guy come and take me? And what happened to Christine when she took  
the mask off?"

"I let her go for a year and then she told Raoul and I killed her."  
Said the phantom. Now you know the truth.

"Oh, God..." Ludivine gasped. She started backing away  
slowly. "Perhaps.. I shouldn't..."

"No stay with me please, please stay with me."


	2. What Now?

**What Now?**

Ludivine's breath came in short, panicked gasps.  
"But... you killed her... for something so trivial as looking at your  
face! I wasn't even going to remove the mask in the first place, but  
your face couldn't be THAT horrible... could it?" Ludivine turned and  
ran towards the entrance to the lair, stopping as the gate fell  
before her.

"My face was burned by acid a long time ago." now, you are never to  
leave here again." Said the Phantom.

OOC: well, now you know that it was a birth defect, not a burn, so...  
yeah.

"NO!" Ludivine shouted. "There has to be another way out - there just  
has to be!" she frantically began running around the lair, attempting  
to find a way out. When she found none, she sat on the stairs leading  
into the water and cried. "I didn't mean to... I swear... I wasn't  
going to..."

"That's ok if you want to get away from me" said the phantom. As the  
gate slowly opened the phantom said "GO"

Ludivine quickly rose and ran out of the lair. However, when she  
reached the gate, she turned and looked at the Phantom. when she saw  
him, crouched in a corner and crying, she realized just how defeated  
he was and made her way back to him. She stood in front of him,  
waiting for him to notice her.

"I thought you were leaving, you hate me and I love you. Said the  
phantom. "Everyone will be missing you".

Ludivine crouched down and placed her hand on his, gasping at the  
coolness of his touch. Nevertheless, she raised his head and gazed  
into his eyes.  
"My Angel... I do not hate you. It's just... you frighten me when you  
react that way to something I was not even going to do. If you truly  
do not wish for me to see your face, then I will be content to never  
see it. I... I don't want to go. They... they would not understand."

"I love it when you touch my face" said the phantom. The gate slowly  
closed when he kissed her.

OOC: Hmmm... Signifying that she will never leave? ;)

Ludivine gasped as she was once again swept away by the Phantom's  
touch. Before she knew it, they were in the swan-shaped bed.

OOC again: Do YOU like it when I touch your face?


	3. The Start

The Start 

As they ended up in the swan shaped bed, the phantom slowly started  
to take took the dress Ludivine had on.

OOC: I love it when I am around you.

"Wait... no..." Ludivine gently pushed the Phantom's hands  
away. "We... I mean, I WANT to, but... we can't... can we?"

OOC: Sam, don't you DARE do that to me in a public place again!

"Sorry, I got carried away just then." said the phantom getting off  
the swan shaped bed.

OOC: I didn't mean too

OOC: its okay, no prob. actually, I liked it.

Ludivine rose and followed the Phantom, not wanting to leave him.

"You must understand that I have and will always love you."

OOC: see you later

Ludivine took his hand in one of hers and placed her other hand on his mask. "And I will always love you," she whispered as she gently touched the mask, feeling the cool smoothness of the leather under her fingers. "I have dreamed of you so for the past few years, ever since I heard the stories of the Opera Ghost. I will never forget how I felt when I first saw you, in _Don Juan Triumphant!_ Then again, I will never forget this..." And she moved his hand to her belly, where the chandelier scar still lingered.

The phantom kissed her again hoping she would know what he wanted.  
"I love your singing."

Ludivine once again fell subject to his spell, although she could s  
sense that he wanted something more. Her fingers found the edge of his  
mask, and she gently removed it...

OOC; Do you know how hard it is to type with a baby playing with the  
keyboard?

"Now you know my true face please don't ever leave me" said the  
hideous face of the phantom.

OOC: weekend internet usage is goooooooooooood...

IC: Ludivine wrapped her arms around her Angel. "Why should I ever  
leave you?" she whispered. "Right here, with you... it's perfect."

OOC again: Okay, off to check Dark Despair and then to eat lunch and  
then write more on my story! Yeeee! (Cereal this morning... sugar...)


	4. The Kiss

The Kiss 

The phantom kissed her neck he could tell she never wanted to leave.

"Are you happy that you are with me" asked the phantom gently.

OOC: What lies before us?

Ludivine leaned back, her breathing heavy from the Phantom's  
attentions. She gasped into his eyes as she gently brushed her fingers  
against his deformed cheek. "Of course," she whispered  
huskily. "Always..."

OOC: Ummm... let me guess... Sweet Seduction?

OOC: Okay so ….. Getting tired of computers not being up. Going through Light is blind withdrawal. How about putting LIB on a notebook for a while? We'll start with my last post. Except I will add more onto it.

IC: "Always" Ludivine repeated as she held the Phantom's gaze. "And …your not as hideous. I don't see any thing wrong with you at all…" she whispered in that same husky voice. As the Phantom resumed kissing her neck, she gave a glad little sound and moved closer to him trying to fuse their bodies together. Gently, Ludivine pressed her lips to his deformity, kissing all that was covered by the mask. She grasped as the phantom bit her softly and arched her back against him.

OOC: Write what you want to write! It shows I read romance novels. Guilty Guilty

When the Phantom bit Ludivine, he said sorry. As they once again ended up on the swan shaped bed. He was wondering what would be the right time to start taking off her clothes.

Ludivine caught a sigh in her throat as the phantom laid her on the lavish bed once again. She pulled him down on top of her and brought his lips to hers again in a heavy passionate kiss. She could feel him moving against her, and she could feel his love for her and his need to be with her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him even closer then before. Letting the beautiful smell of him wash over her. Ludivine dug her hands into the back of his jacket, silently imploreing him to see how much she loved him.

OOC: I love you and need you. Last night I had a dream about the phantom. He was seducing me. When I woke up I was in that half-way state of awake and asleep and I said "Oh… Oh… Sam…" That was when I woke up and for a moment I thought you were there standing over me bed. I almost cried when you weren't there. You have to come over some night.

A/N: From here on out it gets to be lemony


End file.
